Volume 8
The eighth volume of the 5-toubun no Hanayome series. Summary After managing to win a pair of lottery tickets to a hot spring resort, the Uesugi Family meets up with the Nakano Family. During the trip, Fuutarou discovers that one of the Quintuplets wants to end their relationship with him. Fuutarou then tries to discover the identity of this Quintuplet, and the mystery behind the sisters dressing up as Itsuki. Cover Illustration The volume cover features Nino Nakano in western style wedding dress, with dark-purple colored flower petals scattered in the background. Character Introduction * Ichika: ** Kept the Tamako-san stuff secret from her sisters. ** Her morning routine is jogging. * Nino: ** She got a ticket for riding a bike without helmet. ** Her morning routines are make-up and yoga. * Miku: ** When in beauty saloon, she gives off the "don't wanna talk" aura. ** Her morning routine is checking her fortune. * Yotsuba: ** When making the "totally understand" face, she actually doesn't understand at all. ** Her morning routine is watering the plants around the house. * Itsuki: ** Practices imitating her sisters whenever she takes a bath. ** Her morning routines are doing sit-ups and yoga. * Fuutarou: ** Takes home left-over cakes from his part-time job. ** His morning routine is saving 100yen. * Raiha: ** Her morning routine is tracking family expenses. Chapter Titles *Chapter 60: Commence Assault *Chapter 61: Scrambled Eggs ① *Chapter 62: Scrambled Eggs ② *Chapter 63: Scrambled Eggs ③ *Chapter 64: Scrambled Eggs ④ *Chapter 65: Scrambled Eggs ⑤ *Chapter 66: Scrambled Eggs ⑥ *Chapter 67: Scrambled Eggs ⑦ *Chapter 68: Scrambled Eggs ⑧ Extra Bonus Comics The Quintuplets Can't Divide the Bed by Five * There is only one bed for all five sisters, and they are forced to sleep together. * Itsuki, Miku, and Yotsuba wear pajamas, while Nino wears casual loose shirt and Ichika wears a night gown. * The next morning, Fuutarou is horrified seeing them in a weird position. Gallery Special Illustration Volume 8 clean cover art.jpg Store Bonus Illustrations Negi Haruba's Nino illustration - volume 8 release.jpg|Vol. 8 Nino Bonus Store: Comic Toranoana Negi Haruba's Ichika illustration - volume 8 release.jpg|Vol. 8 Ichika Bonus Store: Gamers & WonderGoo Negi Haruba's Miku illustration - volume 8 release.jpg|Vol. 8 Miku Bonus Store: Bunkyodo & Melonbooks Negi Haruba's Yotsuba illustration - volume 8 release.jpg|Vol. 8 Yotsuba Bonus Store: Animate Negi Haruba's Itsuki illustration - volume 8 release.jpg|Vol. 8 Itsuki Bonus Store: Kikuya Story Arcs * Scrambled Eggs Arc Other Manga_Volume_8_Announcement.jpg|Manga Volume 8 Announcement Source: https://twitter.com/negi_haruba/status/1074933126667763712 Official Sites: * Volume 8 on Kodansha JP * Volume 8 on Kodansha EN Trivia * In the first chapter of Volume 8, Fuutarou is confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and Miku tells Ichika that she won't lose to her. In the last chapter of Volume 8, Chapter 68, Fuutarou is also confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and it is Ichika who tells Miku that she won't lose to her. * Volume 8 has Nino's hand emphasizing her personalized finger on her face (from Quintuplets Finger Game): Nino's index finger is emphasized. * Volume 8 is the only volume to have an arc starts at the first chapter of the volume, and ends in the last chapter of the volume. References es:Volumen 8